


Shot's Of Whiskey

by naturallesbain



Series: Mental Health Of The Gang [7]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dad leaving, Depression, JUST LOVE THIS BOY, Trauma, he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Two-Bit's mental health chapter.I was nine when my dad left, I remember the fight.My mom's shrill screams, my dads' rough ones, my cries and pleas for him to stay.He's my dad, after all, the man I wanted to grow up and be.He abandoned me.Read tags
Series: Mental Health Of The Gang [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963348
Kudos: 8





	Shot's Of Whiskey

I knew I'd never be enough.

Knew it by the way nobody came to me for help, knew it from the 'im sorry' stares my mom got from my aunts and uncles. 

Those all-powerful thoughts consuming my head, the shouts and whispers and pleas of them getting to me every single night. 

I thought about how they probably won't go away, the small feeling of despair coursing through my body, churning my stomach at the thought. 

I was nine when my dad left, I remember the fight. 

My mom's shrill screams, my dads' rough ones, my cries and pleas for him to stay.

He's my dad, after all, the man I wanted to grow up and be. 

He abandoned me.

How can you abandon your child like that? 

I remember trying to comfort my mom, my small hands holding her as she cried into my shoulder. 

That was around the time I met the Curtis brothers -and Steve-

They took me in when my mom had to work extra hours and clothed me when my mom couldn't afford to. 

Darry, the oldest, took me under his wing when we found out my mom was pregnant after my dad came back.

"Listen here, you treat them right, alright? No yelling, don't get angry, and you set a good example." 

I nodded along to his speech.

I'd never forget those words.

It's been years since he's said them and I think about how disappointed he'd be in me if he knew this was how I've turned out. 

I try and communicate how sorry I am through small glances, looking at him with watery eyes.

He never sees it and didn't before.

He's stressed enough with Soda not eating and trying to keep us all afloat. 

Maybe he'll notice one day, or maybe I'll tell him.

Maybe. 


End file.
